yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Jante Law
詹代法則（Jante Law；丹麥和挪威語：janteloven；瑞典語: jantelagen；芬蘭語: janten）是一個斯堪的納維亞社群中對個人的一種看法，其特點是否定個人的成就，詹代法則首次出現是在丹麥裔挪威小說家桑德摩斯（Aksel Sandemose）的挪威語小說 En flykting krysser sitt spor 中，他用此法則來形容小說中的丹麥小鎮 Jante，其中的人都彼此認識。 漢語 十大法則是： #不要以為你很特別。 #不要以為你和我們一樣。 #不要以為你比我們聰明。 #不要想像自己比我們好。 #不要以為你懂得比我們多。 #不要以為你比我們更重要。 #不要以為你很能幹。 #不要取笑我們。 #不要以為每個人都很在乎你。 #不要以為你能教訓我們什麼。 在小說中還有第十一條： 11.不要以為你有什麼事是我們不知道的。 丹麥語原文 Jantelovens 10 bud: #Du skal ikke tro, du er noget. #Du skal ikke tro, at du er lige så meget som os. #Du skal ikke tro, at du er klogere end os. #Du skal ikke bilde dig ind, at du er bedre end os. #Du skal ikke tro, at du ved mere end os. #Du skal ikke tro, at du er mere end os. #Du skal ikke tro, at du dur til noget. #Du skal ikke le ad os. #Du skal ikke tro, at nogen bryder sig om dig. #Du skal ikke tro, at du kan lære os noget. Det er formuleret som et spørgsmål og lyder: 11. Du tror måske ikke at jeg ved noget om dig? 英語 The ten rules state: #You're not to think you are anything special. #You're not to think you are as good as us. #You're not to think you are smarter than us. #You're not to convince yourself that you are better than us. #You're not to think you know more than us. #You're not to think you are more important than us. #You're not to think you are good at anything. #You're not to laugh at us. #You're not to think anyone cares about you. #You're not to think you can teach us anything. An eleventh rule recognized in the novel as 'the penal code of Jante' is: 11.Maybe you don't think I know a few things about you? 茨贝格语 Jantelau 10 ti: # Du e eki til tro du e etvad. # Du e eki til tro du gud als vi. # Du e eki til tro du kloter als vi. # Du e eki til tro du betar als vi. # Du e eki til tro du veit mer als vi. # Du e eki til tro du vikticher als vi. # Du e eki til tro du e gud i etvad. # Du e eki til lei i vi. # Du e eki til tro eynver gat i du. # Du e eki til tro du kan kenn vi etvad. Da e elev i skalt sag e: 11. Kanski du tro eki ech veit nokar um du? 哈蘇語 얀더로운（얀더法則）꺼 10項目가： #特別핼 너가 忖호마。 #한비고 조안 하샐 너가 忖호마。 #한비고 애여낼 너가 忖호마。 #自家 한비고 하여샐 너가 想像호마。 #한비고 済여 알랠 너가 忖호마。 #한비고 重要여핼 너가 忖호마。 #有某가허 役立핼 너가 忖호마。 #한기 너가 뿌소마。 #有某人 너기 管帳핼 너가 忖호마。 #有某기 한에 가랠 너가 忖호마。 加上한 第11項目 冊가허 위개： 11. 너어서 有某기 며 알랠 너가 忖므흐러？ 琅野語 얀터두律則十個위： # # # # # # # # # # 11. 道台語 10는 호기른: #너서 트마 네 어심게. #너서 나워히 도마 네 어심게. #너서 나워보다 노마 네 어심게. #너서 나워보다 카마 네 낭심게. #너서 나워보다 지루 치다 어심게. #너서 나워보다 중요마 네 어심게. #너서 능서마 네 어심게. #나워 커하게. #니워도라 너 기룬 어심게. #너서 나워 취한 능서 어심게. 터새라운고 11밤 호기 느래: 11.나워서 그 운지다는 수기 치든 어심게. 大樂語 Yante Fuaqziyq 揚忒法則 Su dae fuaqziyq s̆ɩ：十大法則是： #Maŋge sleoŋ ne s̆ɩ jioq teqbieq dey na. 甭該想你是很特別的哪。 #Maŋge sleoŋ ne ga ŋon s̆ɩ toŋkuan hou dey na. 甭該想你和阮是同款好的哪。 #Maŋge sleoŋ ne blei ŋon kaq coŋmioŋ dey na. 甭該想你比阮較聰明的哪。 #Maŋge kuaqslam nezugi blei ŋon kaq hou dey na. 甭該確信你自己比阮較好的哪。 #Maŋge sleoŋ ne driugae de s̆ib̋uy blei ŋon kaq do dey na. 甭該想你了解的事物比阮較多的哪。 #Maŋge sleoŋ ne blei ŋon kaq dioŋyeo dey na. 甭該想你比阮較重要的哪。 #Maŋge sleoŋ ne jioq kiaŋka dey na. 甭該想你很強咖的哪。 #Maŋge c̆iol ŋoin na. 甭該笑阮哪。 #Maŋge sleoŋ muiriyn loŋ gualniam nei je na. 甭該想每人攏掛念你著哪。 #Maŋge sleoŋ ne nəŋ gleo ŋoin s̆am na. 甭該想你能教阮啥哪。 Di seosuo naey go yu dae 11 tiaoy: 佇小說內擱有第11條： 11. Maŋge sleoŋ ne yu ŋon moujɩl de s̆ib̋uy na. 甭該想你有阮無知的事哪。 Zirces語（基爾斯語） Jalcen xax ratinib ojcen: #Eke inteyo el eke oj ihakoqos. #Eke inteyo el eke teoj keqa kxat yete. #Eke inteyo el eke oj konos kxat yete. #Eke nimonyo el eke oj etin kxat yete. #Eke inteyo el eki zorasilo im oj ibe kxat yete. #Eke inteyo el eke oj cavet kxat yete. #Eke inteyo el eke oj oda pistorz peitsa. #Eke fefceyo yetu. #Eke inteyo el peit anvon oj oda bej eku. #Eke inteyo el eke kezitorz yele zonu. Je oxcen krajalcencesesu jon vanla: 11.Eke inteyo el eke yar lupu oda yete tezorasij. Ssin語 Ən gos dretet: #fadut ekluk fa zos lonstetal. #fadut ekluk fa zos imyimpərhaθ koxial. #fadut ekluk fa zos raidshaθ koxial. #fadut exehat fa zos nenshaθ koxial. #fadut ekluk fa kleixutel woghaθ koxial. #fadut ekluk fa zos flotenhaθ koxial. #fadut ekluk fa zos nens veis larn θafal. #fadut eyimpla koxi. #fadut ekluk filo ssin hiriə fa'al. #fadut ekluk fa tsioxərenk koxi veis larnal. Digos aub dretet detish θaf: 11. fadut ekluk fa wit jastər larn zos koxi ekleixelal.